Many mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers and wearable devices (e.g., smart watches), have navigation applications that depend on global navigation satellite system (GNSS) data. The GNSS data is used by a filter running on the mobile device to estimate a position and velocity of the mobile device in a reference coordinate system. The filter smooths the GNSS data to remove outlier data. In some cases, the smoothing that is applied maybe too strong or too weak, resulting in a poor estimate of position and velocity by the filter. For example, if an individual is running fast around a loop or running track the individual may take sharp corners and/or make rapid changes in direction. If too much smoothing is applied to the GNSS data by the filter, the quick changes in direction may be removed by the filter, resulting in a less accurate estimate of the individual's motion path. If the inaccurate position is used by a fitness application to plot the motion path of the individual on the mobile device, the motion path may look significantly different than the actual motion path.